Wallace
lines :'PC Mackintosh': ''then stops when the glass shatters and a cat yowls from offscreen while hearing, then sighing Ah! walking and whistling :creature passses by the sign saying "Grow Bigger Veg", then cut to PC Mackintosh walking, then cut to the POV from Harvey's store, with he creature smacking the lips, then the sign of "Protected by Anti-Pesto", then opening a gate, then cut to a gnome, then rotating the head, then blinking in red while buzzing, followed by Mrs. Mulch, blinking while beeping, then the turning on the stove with the kettle whistling out, spinning a wheel, making a mechanical arm push up Gromit's bed multiple times, then cut to Wallace in bed, with a mechanical hand holding a plate of cheese coming out of a portrait, then smells and goes for a cheese, then the bone blinks in red while buzzing, then flipping to blinking red text saying, "Activate Launch", then they both get pushed onto metal sides of beds, then they are held still by metal racks at the end of the side for their caps to get twisted on, then the slides tilt other direction for them to slide down into their boots, then their tea is poured for them, then they grab their mugs of tea, then the metal platform that they are on turns around to two mechanical hands that shoot them off like a catapult, then falling into his Anti-Pesto uniform, then they both slide down while clinking their mugs, causing their tea to fly out, then they catch it with their mugs, then they both drink their tea as they are sent up into their seats in their Anti-Pesto van, then they place their mugs on silver platters, then the van's headlight turns on, then pressing a button saying, "Autostart", then a mechanical hand comes out with a winder and starts winding up the engine, then adjusting the rearview mirror as the garage door goes up, then pressing a gas pedal, sending the van driving over the road after being flipped from a lake, then the gate goes open for ut to go through, then holding up a little grabber and he shakes his head, then holding up a big grabber and he gives him thumbs up and nods his head, then pulling the brake switch, then the van stops then they both roll out the door, then they slam up against a gate of the garden where the creature went through, then popping a hole through the gate by looking through, then the creature pops up and growls at him, then he hides from it, then signaling Gromit, then holding up a bag, then holding a hammer, then nods his head, then throwing the hammer at a nail on the gate while turning it, then flipping over the fence into the garden while catching the creature from Wallace :'Wallace': ''the gate open with a grabber Cracking job, Gromit. slides around with a creature in his bag Hang on, old chum. :Mr. Dibber: a head through a window What's going on? :Mr. Girdling: a head through a window Who is it? :continues sliding with a bag :'Wallace': Reel him in, lad. To me. To me. ''grabs the bag Gotcha! Thieving monster. :takes the bag to reveal a rabbit :'Mrs. Mulch': ''a door Me prize pumpkin. My little baby. My pride and joy. a pumpkin You've saved it, Anti-Pesto. :creature starts sniffing :'Wallace': It was nothing at all Mrs... Everything's under control. :creature grabs a pumpkin :Mrs. Mulch: Oh, no! :Wallace: Don't worry, madam. :teeth shoots at the rabbit :'Mrs. Mulch': Thank you, Mr. Wallace. :'Wallace': All in a night's work, Mrs. Mulch. :a cap :Mr. Mulch: at a rabbit Cute little feller, isn't he? You'd never believe they'd cause so much damage. :Wallace: Oh, he may look innocent, sir. But left to his own devices, this is the ultimate vegtable-destroying machine. :smiles and waves, showing the teeth, waving :'Mrs. Mulch': Reg me, teeth! :both get in the van :Wallace: Job well done, lad. the door Subject disarmed and neutralized. :both drive :'''Reverend Hedges: Bless you, Anti-Pesto. With you out there protecting our veg, the most important event of the year is safe. :camera being panned up to banner, saying, "Tottington Hall Giant Vegetable Competition 4 Days to Go!" :'Mrs. Mulch': Aye. ''to her walking woth Reverend Hedges And I hope they give them pests what's coming to 'em, and all. :Reverend Hedges: Amen to that, Mrs. Mulch. :to a panning shot of knifes, then choosing a knife, sharpening it, then rasing it, to chop a carrot, then putting a carrot slices on a plate, then dumping the carrot slices into the rabbit pens, and in one of the pens a rabbit and a bunch of other rabbits come to the bowl to eat the carrot slices, then cut to Gromit, then taking the lid off a teapot, then the rabbit pops out of it, then hopping out over to Gromit, then seeing rattling in the bunchbox, then opening it and seeing three rabbits eating buns, then they throw the buns at Gromit, then they hop into the fridge, then grabbing a wooden spoon while walking to the firdge, then opening it and his eyes widen when he sees the fridge, and a bowl inside it, empty, then the rabbits are in a fridge door, then Gromit slowly turns around and the rabbits jump at him and attack him, laughing, then picking the rabbits in both hands, and one of the rabbits, in his right hand hit him with the wooden spoon, then the rabbits laugh, then the rabbit that hit Gromit blows a raspberry at him, then throwing the rabbits in the pens, then the callbox beeps, cut to Wallace :'Wallace': It was a long, hard night last night, Gromit. I'll need a good, hearty breakfast under me belt. :walks up to the switch and pulls it :Wallace: Pile it up, lad. out of bed I'm in the mood for food! stuck in a hole Gromit, old pal. It's happened again. I'll need assistance. :pushes the cart to the assistance, then pulling it, making a big hammer appear :'Wallace': ''smashed Ow! into the chair Oof! :has shoes, pants, sleeves, and shirt to put on :'Wallace': Oh. Well, thanks, chuck. I'm sure tbat hole's getting smaller. ''gives the newspaper to him Another succesful night. How are the inmates? Must be getting a bit full down there. grumbling Talking of which. Now, for a great big plate of... lifts the dish revealing a cabbage leaf, two celery sticks, two slices of cucumber, and a carrot ...vegetables. nods his head, laughing Ah. Gromit's head Still got me on the diet, eh, Gromit? Watching me shape? laughing There's a good dog. moves one of the celery sticks and stops Gromit, lad? How is that prize melon of yours coming on? Must be a while since you measured it. puts the celery stick in his mouth again and moves it away :to Gromit pressing 8-4-2-5 to open his greenhouse, then moving the cart to the right of the marrow, then pulling the blanket off of the marrow while feeling it, then cut to Wallace walking to the window where he can see the greenhouse :'Wallace': ''to vegetables Lovely food. himself For rabbits, that is. :measures the narrow of a tape measurer, then it measured to 37, then cut to Wallace pushing his vegetables into some rabbit pens with a knife :'Wallace': As for me, I need something a bit more cheesy. ''moves the finger over some books with cheese-pun titles, then pushing the "Granted Expectations" book :is watering his marrow, then cut to the books lifting up, revealing a cheese tray, then looking around and opening the cheese tray then moving his hand towards it, then cut to Gromit about to cut off a leaf on his marrow, snap, then cut to Gromit getting a mouse trap of Wallace's hand :Wallace: Caught red-handed, eh, lad? sigh I'm sorry, Gromit. I know you're doing this for my own good, but the fact is I'm just crackers about cheese. Look, if I must change me ways, at least me do it my way. a pepper shaker down With technology. a button It's time we tried my latest invention, the Mind Manipulation-omatic. Mind Manipulation-omatic goes down on Wallace's head, the pressing a button and it snaps on his head It extracts unwanted thoughts and desires. I haven't tested it yet, but it should be perfectly safe. Just a bit of harmless brain alternation, that's all. pulls a switch, but is interuppted by the phone, the picking up a phone, then Gromit wipes his forehead Anti-Pesto Humane Pest Control. How might we be of assistance? :Lady Tottington: Yes. Lady Tottington here of Tottington Hall. :Wallace: phone Your Ladyship. to him This is an honor. :Lady Tottington: It's a disaster. I have the most terrible rabbit problem. to Wallace, on phone The competition's only days away. You simply have to do something. :Wallace: Certainly, ma'am. Gromit I think we're about to go up in the world, lad. Just stay right where you are, your Ladyship, and we'll be with you an... a button and goes up, screaming, then hitting the ceiling :Lady Tottington: In an hour? I can't wait an hour. I have a major infestation. Hello? Hello? rings That's more like it. Thank goodness you've... :Victor: bouquet of roses What ho! laughing For you, my love. :Lady Tottington: roses Victor. How lovely and... unexpected. :Victor: Heard you had a spot of rabbit bother and toodled on over to sort the blighters out. :Lady Tottington: Gosh, that's awfully sweet of you. But you really needn't bother. :Victor: It's no bother, little boo-boo. It's the least a chap can do for his filly. Don't want pests spoiling our beautiful house, do we? :Lady Tottington: "Our" manor house? No one's mentioned marriage, Victor. :Victor: chuckles All in good time, my dear. out a gun Vermin first, though, what what. Come on, Phillip. :his head out, then following Victor :'Lady Tottington': Victor! ''after them We can deal with this humanely. :to the Anti-Pesto van driving to Tottington Hall :'Wallace': Very classy. Just the sort of client we should be dealing with, eh, lad? :van stops at Tottington Hall, then Gromit gets up and throws the grabber at Wallace, then going to a rabbit, opening a grabber, then looking up :Wallace: zooms out revealing loads of rabbits Burrowing bounders! They must be breeding like, well, rabbits. Only one thing for it, lad. :presses a button with a label, saying, "BV6000" next to it, then a giant tank comes out behind the van :'Lady Tottington': Victor, hadn't we agreed? No more thoughtless killing. :'Victor': Quite right, my dear. So I've thought this one through very carefully. ''gun at rabbit It's off to bunny heaven for you, big ears. :Lady Tottington: Victor! No! :rabbit covers his eyes, then getting sucked into a hole before Victor shoots :'Victor': What the...? :to a rabbit zooming through the burrow and into a tank which has lots of rabbits behind the Anti-Pesto van :Wallace: Champion sucker, eh, Gromit? The BunVac 6000. onto a pipe where the rabbits are getting sucked up :to a shot of some rabbits getting down into holes, then cut to Wallace :'Wallace': This'll impress her Ladyship. :back to Victor and Lady Tottington :Victor: his gun down into the hole I don't understand. It should have been a bullseye. :Lady Tottington: Oh, Victor. I felt we'd made a real breakthrough with this hunting obsession of yours. I really thought you'd changed. :Victor: I'm sorry, Campanula, but I am what I am. There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine. What you see is what you get. his toupee flies off What the...? :toupee gets sucked down into a hole, then turning to Lady Tottington smiling and then reaches to get his toupee back, but gets sucked down, then the nozzle of the BunVac 6000 starts rattling :'Wallace': Sounds like a really big brute, this one. :sees Victor's toupee in the tank :Wallace: Give it some more welly. :pulls a switch that sucks Victor down, then Phillip chases after Victor, barking :'Lady Tottington': Gosh! :his a white pole, the Phillip his the pole, too, then Gromit turns around to see them, then Victor keeps going through the burrow and into the nozzle of the BunVac 6000 :Wallace: Maybe I should'vs used a bigger hole. :Lady Tottington: to her Anti-Pesto, you're here. :Wallace: his cap Your Ladyship. :Lady Tottington: My darlings! :puckers his hips, but Lady Tottington goes in the BunVac 6000 :'Lady Tottington': You're safe. My word! What a fabulous job you've done. And not a single one harmed. :'Wallace': ''laughing The old BV6000, ma'am. stammering Capable of 125 RPM. That's rabbits per minute. :Lady Tottington: How inspired! Mr...? :Wallace: Oh, Wallace. :Lady Tottington: Mr. Wallace. Is this all of them? :Wallace: Just one left. Hoist her up, Gromit. :pulls a switch, sending Victor up with his head in the nozzle, the moving his finger over his neck to Gromit, then pressing a red button that turns off the vacuum and Victor falls down into the dirt, then spits dirt out :'Lady Tottington': Victor, stop fooling around in the dirt and have a look at this. The ingenious Anti-Pesto have completely dealt with my rabbit problem. Isn't it marvelous? :'Victor': Marvelous? ''his nose on Wallace's nose Marvelous? This confounded contraption virtually suffocated me! Besides, the job's only half done. How do you intend to finish these vermin off? Crush 'em? the tank Liquidize 'em? :Lady Tottington: They're humane. :Victor: Humane? Well, then perhaps they'd be humane enough to give me back my dignity. Wallace I want... to Lady Tottington Toupee, please. :Wallace: Oh, grand. We take check or cash. :Victor: Toupee, you idiot! My hair is in your machine! :Wallace: Oh, no, it's only rabbits in there. The hare, I think you'll find, is a much larger mammal. :Victor: then pushing Wallace away Out of my way, fool. in for his toupee, comes out and puts it on his head I'm sorry, my dear, but I refuse to suffer any further at the hands of these blundering nitwits. toupee is a black rabbit I therefore bid you good day. off :growls holding Victor's gun in his mouth and walks off with Victor :'Lady Tottington': Thank you for ridding me of a real problem, Mr. Wallace. ''gets in the van Tell me, what exactly will you do with all these rabbits? :Wallace: Trade secret. :Lady Tottington: Yes. I'd be happy to let them roam free if it wasn't for the competition. But they do so love their veg. It's in their little bunny natures, and you can't change that, can you? laughing :Wallace: No. then gasps as the light on the truck turns on, and to Gromit Or can you? :to the cellar doors opening, showing the moon :'Wallace': Why didn't we think of it before, lad? The solution to all our storage problems. Simply by connecting the BunVac to the Mind Manipulation-omatic, we can brainwash the bunnies. ''chuckling Rabbit rehabilitation. Once cured of their antisocial veg-ravaging behavior, a button the rabbits can be safely released without fear of re-offending. Mind Manipulation-omatic snaps on his head, the looking up to the moon Just a little added lunar power to enhance the mind waves... :lunar panels turn to the sides of Wallace and open up :'Wallace': ...and we can begin. ''a switch Veg, bad. Veg, bad. Veg, bad. :facepalm :'Wallace': Say no to carrots, cabbage and cauliflower. Well, come on, lad, what are you waiting for? Turn on the BunVac. Full suction. :pulls the switch to "Suck" and turns the BunVac 6000 on :Wallace: It's working, Gromit. It's working! Their tiny bunny brains are being saturated in my veg-free mind waves. out an "Ay-Up!" magazine Another 30 minutes brainwashing should suffice. And then we can move on to conditioning. the switch to "Blow" :rabbit gets sucked up through the tube and into the Mind Manipulation-omatic with his head touching Wallace's head :'Wallace': Gromit! ''Mind Manipulation-omatic and starts hopping around Switch it off! :switches the BunVac 6000 off, sending the rabbits falling down :'Wallace': Get it off! Get it off me, lad! :grabs a monkey wrench and breaks the Mind Manipulation-omatic, and the mind waves fly around Gromit :Wallace: the rabbit on his head Oh, thanks, lad. as he gets the rabbit off his head, breathing Quick. Give us a carrot. :gives Wallace a carrot and he gives it to the rabbit, then whimpering, sniffing, then turing away in disgust :'Wallace': It worked, Gromit! A reformed rabbit. ''the rabbit in a hutch We'll call him Hutch. Shall we? Come on. Let's get the kettle on. We'll see to him in the morning. :follows Wallace upstairs, then Hutch begins to twitch :'''Wallace: bandages on his head, drawing pupil on white ball with marker I feel we're on the cusp of a real breakthrough, lad. an eye near other eye on the wall Mankind freed from rabbit problems forever. puts a teabag in the teapot, then chuckling as he puts an eyeless portrait of Lady Tottington on the walls with the eyes through the eyeholes Lady Tottington will be impressed. :to Gromit in the greenhouse holding onto his marrow as a track from The Plant Suite plays, then he puts the blanket onto the marrow, then he sets the blanket to "cosy", then marking off September 13 on his calendar, then going outside and presses the password to shut the greehouse for the night, then Mr. Caliche shuts his vegetables :'Mr. Caliche': Good night. :'Mr. Dibber': ''an orange button on turtle statue, turning the laser eyes and shuts it Sleep tight. :Mrs. Mulch: onto her pumpkin And don't let the bed bugs bite. a red button on the gnome, turning its blinking eyes on while buzzing and shuts it :opens the door and looks back at the greenhouse before going inside the house, then he shuts the door behind him, then the lights inside the house turn off :'Wallace': Good night, Gromit. Sweet dreams, old chum. :camera pans to the open cellar, then the camera pans down to a bunch of rabbits cowering in fear at Hutch's hutch shaking, then Hutch breaks his hutch open, then cut to a shot of the church :Reverend Hedges: praying Protect and nourish the frail and the weak, O Lord. to him Let them grow big and strong under Thy loving care. pulls back, revealing that he is talking about his vegetables In fact, let them grow bigger and stronger than anyone else's, so that the first prize might be mine. water on his vegetables Amen. up a basket of carrots The harvest offering to blind the deal. leaving his greenhouse We plow the fields and scatter the good seed on... snaps, then looking around the cemetery, then clears throat, locking his greenhouse, humming, then walking to his church, then hearing lips smacking, then chuckling, going in He sends the snow in winter... :the Were-Rabbit's POV, it goes into the church :'Reverend Hedges': All good gifts around us are sent from... ''candles go out Heavens above. around Hello? candle falls over Hello? Is anybody there? :belch :'Reverend Hedges': Mrs. Mulch? Please, come foward, whoever you are. There's no need to be afraid. :and smacks lips :Reverend Hedge: You're hungry. Then please, take what you like. It is for the needy, after all. Were-Rabbit looms up to him No! No! No! No! the table No! moves his hand to a cross, then grabs two cucumbers and make a cross out of them Mercy! :Were-Rabbit eats two cucumbers, then fainting, then the Were-Rabbit eats the vegetables over Reverend Hedges, then throwing cross, belches, then the Were-Rabbit crashes through the window and leaps through the cemetery, then grabbing the top, then with an alarm blaring, then grabbing the food, then swallowing, then grabbing the tomatoes, and putting into a cart, then smashing everything, then cut to Gromit, waking up, looking at all the pictures blinking while beeping, then turning off the stove, then looking at the refrigerator, then callbox beeping "breakfast", then sitting on a chair :'Wallace': ''on the chair Morning, Gromit. :has sleeves, shoes, shirt to put on :'Wallace': A pest-free night per... chance? :a newspaper, saying, "Night of Vegetable Carnage!" :Wallace: Lummy day. :to church :'Mr. Dibber': It's a disaster. :'Miss Blight': Me garden's ruined. :'Mr. Windfall': It's carnage out there. :'Mrs. Mulch': Where were Anti-Pesto? :'PC Mackintosh': Simmer down. Simmer down, now. ''guests stop Right. One at a time, if ya please. :Miss Thripp: We pay good money for our crop protection. :Mr. Crock: If ya can't deliever the goods, maybe you should keep your traps shut. a broken Anti-Pesto to Wallace :Mr. Growbag: I never saw such cauliflower carnage. Worse than the Great Slug Blight of '32, when there were slugs the size of pigs. :Mrs. Mulch: Growbag's right. The slugs are back! :Miss Blight: The slugs are back! :PC Mackintosh: That's enough! That's enough! :guests stop :'PC Mackintosh': Look, ''the hat off, showing a bald head this flippin' vegetable competition causes nothin' but trouble every year. :Mr. Windfall: Here we go. :PC Mackintosh: If ya ask me... :Man: Get on with ya! :PC Mackintosh: Know what? I'll tell ya. townspeople are discussing the attack on their vegetables If ya ask me, this was arson. :Mr. Caliche: Arson? :PC Mackintosh: Aye! Someone arsin' around. :all chuckle :'PC Mackintosh': That's right. One of you lot. A man. :'Reverend Hedges': This was no man. :'Man': What are you saying? :all gasp :Reverend Hedges: in a wheelchair Does a man have teeth the size of axe blades? PC Mackintosh Or ears like terrible tombstones? By tampering with nature, forcing vegetables to swell far beyond their natural size, we have brought a judgement upon ourselves. :PC Mackintosh: Hey! Give over! :lady stops playing the piano, then closing the piano :'PC Mackintosh': You're mental. :'Reverend Hedges': And for our sins, a hideous creature has been sent to punish us all! Repent! Repent! Lest you too, taste of wrath of the Were-Rabbit! :a picture frame with a Were-Rabbit crashing from a window :Woman: This is terrible! What's going to happen to us? :Reverend Hedges: Doomed! :Woman: What's going to help us? :Mr. Caliche: What's to become of the show? :Miss Thripp: We live for that competition. :PC Mackintosh: Get off me. :Miss Thripp: We're simple folk. It's all we have. Who will save us? :PC Mackintosh: Get... Hey! :arrives at the door, shooting a gun :'Victor': A Were-Rabbit? Oh, come, come, now. I do believe the vicar's been to the communion wine again. :statue falls on the ground, growling :Victor: What we are dealing with here is no supernatural rabbit. It's a big fellow, perhaps. But a mortal creature of flesh and blood. A matter easily dealt with by a hunter. :Lady Tottington: Guns will not be neccessary, thank you, Victor. Hasn't there been enough destruction? I believe the killing of fluffy creatures is never justified. I say we give Anti-Pesto a second chance. :Victor: What? How on earth would those tiny-minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit? :Lady Tottington: Mr. Wallace? :Wallace: Well... With a big trap. :slaps his face :'''Mr. Crock: By Jove. He's... He's got it! :Miss Blight: Genius! :Man: Genius! Brilliant. :Mrs. Mulch: What a great idea! :Mr. Growbag: Clever. :Lady Tottington: You see, Victor, there's hope for the vegetables yet. :Victor: Not the ones I'm looking at. :Mr. Dibber: That's me boys! :to a van with a paper of Lady Tottington, saying, "Good Luck Boys" :'Wallace': Love, Gromit. That's the biggest trap of all. The "tender trap," they call it. And that's what we'll use to catch this thing. Yes, lad, a lovely lady rabbit. :the lady rabbit, dancing :Wallace: How could any hot-blooded rabbit-beast resist? :to Mr. Mulch, holding a pipe in his mouth, looking at a big rabbit, then putting a watering can in his mouth :'Wallace': ''at a big rabbit Oh, come on, Gromit. A bit more, you know, alluring. :dances with the big rabbit :'Wallace': Very cheeky. :continues with the big rabbit, then stepping on a button, then gives her a wink :Wallace: laughing That's more like it, lad. How can we possibly fail now? :big rabbit points to a wall :'Wallace': You're a total knockout. :big rabbit slams on a wall, sending Gromit up to the ceiling, then the van stops, then getting out of the van :Wallace: Stick around, lad. begins to get the big rabbit Should fix back on quite easy. :falls to the floor of the van, then getting out, then closing a door, then getting back in, using it by knitting, then moon begins to reveal, then continues knitting, the to cut to Harvey's store, then turning on the radio, then hearing a noise, then the gate slams, then getting out of the van, then honking, then they hear an electrical shock, then getting back in the van, then the carrot bounces on the van with an electrical shock saying, "Harvey's", being broken, then the vegetables throw out by breaking a window, then the vegetables roll out, then continues honking, then the creature passes by, then driving by a garden with a jack-'o-lantern on the scarecrow, then the Were-Rabbit leaps on a van, then flying, then screeching the tires by stopping, then driving back, then smashing the pumpkin, with a Were-Rabbit in the garden, then pressing a button saying, "Lasso", then the mechanical hand comes out with a lasso, then pressing the button while pushing the lever, then grabbing the Were-Rabbit, then the Were-Rabbit with a lasso around goes by Gromit, by hitting a sign with bell effect, then a yellow sign saying, "Tow Away Zone", then continues to drive by the hedge, and at the garden while stopping, then the Were-Rabbit goes in the hole, then going while screeching, then going in the hole, with a Were-Rabbit chasing, then pulling a switch, saying "Heavy Loam", then the dirt covers the van and rumbling the garden, then breaking the gate, then ruining the garden, then a gnome coming at a window :'Mrs. Grindling': Nighty-night, me lovelies. ''the door Think big now. :back to Gromit in van while rumbling the garden, then locking the door, then Mrs. Grindling gasps, and sees the rumbling garden, screaming, then unlocking the door :'Mrs. Grindling': No! :broken greenhouse falls in the hole, then breaking, wiping the carrots from a window, then seeing the dirt, then hitting on the wheel, causing the airbag to go on, then Gromit tries to get out of the hole, then light selects to "De-Ice", "De-Mist", and "De-Mud", then shaking the dirt off, then getting out of the van, then looking around where the Were-Rabbit goes, then opening a broken door :Wallace: Don't worry. No. No. Well, I'm very sorry, Mrs. Mulch. We'll get there as soon as we can. Mr. Dibber. Oh, yes. Can I call you back? Mrs. Girdling. A tunnel you say? :Mr. Dibber: What do you intend to do about this? :Wallace: I'll look into it. the telephone So where did you get to, lad? I thought I told you to stay put. It's gone mad around here. I thought we were supposed to be a team. :looks at the Were-Rabbit's footprints :'Wallace': How are we ever gonna catch this thing if you go gallivanting off on your own all the time? :crawls out :Wallace: You're doing it again! Where are you going now? Gromit! Grommy! :looks at the rabbits, twitching while looking :'Wallace': Really, lad. You do reallize I've made a personal promise to Lady Tottington. How is this sort of behavior going to get us any nearer to finding a rabbit-monster? :at a cage with a rabbit, creaking :Wallace: Hutch. Oh, Gromit. We've created a monster. Hutch is the beast. The lunar panels. They must've over -stimulated Hutch's primitive bunny nature. And now, when the moon appears, he undergoes a hideous transformation. :rabbit grows, then they all twitch, then continues growing, then belching, then waving at the rabbit, then they stop twitching :'Wallace': Oh, Gromit. This is absolutely fantastic! Don't you see, lad? OK, so we've created a veg-ravinging rabbit-monster. But we've also captured it. ''go of the the rabbit Just like I promised Lady Tottington. I'll go her and tell her the good news. Make sure he doesn't escape. the door Bye! :sneezes, then Gromit uses the saw by cutting the wood, then using the chainsaw to cut the wood, then using a hammer by pounding a nail, then grabbing the rope by by closing the box, then closing the jail doors, then using some nails on the box, then rotating the wood on the box, and on the box, we see a wated cooler, then crawling out the door, then closing the door, then locking it, then putting the wood on the door, then looking at footprints of the Were-Rabbit, then crawling up the stairs, then slow crawling, while looking at footprints at Wallace, then looking at a door with a cheese on a sign, saying, "Wallace's Room" on the door, then opening a door with vegetables on the bed, then the bells ring :'Lady Tottington': Mr. Wallace. :'Wallace': It's the best, your Ladyship. I bring great news. :'Lady Tottington': Gosh, how exciting. Please, do come in. :stamps on the ground, then going in the building, then Gromit drives at the evening sky with a sun :Lady Tottington: Well, this is simply spiffing news. With the beast in captivity, the competition can go ahead as planned. You saved the day, Mr. Wallace. :Wallace: It was nothing, your Ladyship. :Lady Tottington: So modest. Oh, please, do help yourself. :Wallace: Thanks. a flower, then eating it :Lady Tottington: I so appreciate you coming all this way to let me know, Wallace. Tell me, are you a vegetable-lover yourself? :Wallace: They're growing on me. :Lady Tottington: Then come with me. There's something very special I want to show you. :feet shakes Wallace's ear, then Gromit stops the car, then opening a door :'Lady Tottington': Hop in. :'Wallace': It's very snug. :'Lady Tottington': It's my Jacob's ladder. ''a feet lever And it goes all the way to heaven. :looks at a window with Wallace and Lady Tottington go up the elevator, then they both arrive at the greenhouse :'Lady Tottington': Welcome to my inner sanctum, Wallace. My secret garden. :'Wallace': It's a veritable vegetable paradise. :'Lady Tottington': I just knew you'd love it. Unlike Victor. He's never shown any interest in my produce. :'Wallace': His hoss, Lady Tottington. :'Lady Tottington': Please, Wallace. Call me Totty. :to Gromit climbing up a ladder, then crawling to the greenhouse, looking at the big watermelon :Lady Tottington: If anything were to happen to my vegetables, I don't know what I'd do. opens a window I'm sure you understand, Mr. Wallace. I can see that you're a true nature lover. :Wallace: Oh, yes. Yes, I am. :Lady Tottington: At first, I thought I could change Victor. grabs a tomato Now I'm not so sure. :throws a tomato in the pot :'Lady Tottington': Do you think a man can change, Wallace? :'Wallace': Change? Oh, yes. :'Victor': ''some flowers Really, Phillip. The things one does for love. while holding the flowers, then looking at a van Pesto. :Lady Tottington: Mr. Wallace. :Wallace: Oh, Totty. :Victor: Totty? the flowers to the ground :smashes the flowers :'Lady Tottington': I'd like to show you one last thing. Something no other man has ever seen. My carrot de Chantenay. Just smell it, Wallace. Feel its silken flesh. :'Wallace': Oh, yes. :'Lady Tottington': Isn't it the most sumptuous, succulent specimen you've ever seen? :'Wallace': Yes! :'Lady Tottington': Doesn't it fill your heart with desire? :'Wallace': Yes! :'Lady Tottington': Just imagine what it would taste like. :at a stalk to turn the shower on, then they both scream :Wallace: What on earth were you thinkin' of, lad? Ruined a perfectly good piece of fashionable knitwear, that did. To say nothing of a relationship with an important client. :van drives closer to the sign saying, "Road Closed" :'Wallace': It's lucky for us her Ladyship was so understanding. :van turns left to go in the woods :Wallace: Honestly, I don't know what's got into you lately. And slow down for pity's sake. You'll buckle me trunnions. :van stops :'Wallace': Don't worry. I'll see to this. You stay here where you belong. In the doghouse. ''the van door Right. tries to lift the big branch It's heavier than it looks. :zooms into the broken tree, then cut to a mirror, then the axe throws on the branch :'Victor': I know your little secret, Pesto. I know exactly what's going on. :'Wallace': Your Lordship... :'Victor': Yes. You think you can pilfer my filly, don't you? :tries to get out of the van, the Phillip closes the van door, barking :Victor: You think you can con an innocent woman out of her fourtune? :Wallace: Who, me? :Victor: Well, I got here first! I've spent a long time reeling in that fluffy-headed bunny-lover. And I'm not about to let some puddle-headed peasant poach her from me. Comprenez? :Wallace: Right-o. I'll be off then. Ta-ta. :rubber band starts to stretch out of an axe :'Victor': You're not going anywhere, Pesto. :rubber band flies at Wallace hitting the big branch :Victor: Not until I've taught you a jolly good lesson. a coat on the axe Come on! Queensberry rules! Put 'em up, ya little pipsqueak. :starts to shake :'Victor': You're shaking. Don't tell me you're a scaredy-cat as well as a scoundrel. And don't think acting like a big girl's blouse will get you out of it. There's no mercy with Victor Quartermaine. ''Wallace, then throwing Victor on a window :looks to see Wallace transforming into a teeth of the Were-Rabbit :'Victor': What the dickens? :continues transforming into a Were-Rabbit :Victor: What on earth...? :continues transforming into a Were-Rabbit, with a tail out, then ripping clothes out, then Phillip locks the door, then Wallace continues ripping the clothes out, then throwing buttons at Victor, then throwing an underwear at Victor, then ripping the clothes out, growling, then ripping the toupee out, then putting the toupee back on, screaming, then Wallace growls into a Were-Rabbit :'Victor': Phillip! Attack! Attack! :digs out from under the van :Phillip: What the...? :Were-Rabbit holds a big branch, then throwing, then howling, then the rabbits howl, then stamping on the ground with Victor, vibrating on top, then sniffing, then leaving, then they hear a thunderclap, then fixing the toupee, then starting the van, screaming leaving Victor on the ground with a toupee off, then going, then getting up :'Victor': Vicar! Vicar! Oh, where the devil is he? :'Reverend Hedges': ''a window Do you want to confess? :Victor: I want you to talk about the beast. :the window :'Reverend Hedges': ''a candle Everything you need to know is in this book. :Victor: at a magazine saying, "Nun Wrestling: Big Bad Hits! Get Ready to Wimple!" "Nun Wrestling." :'Reverend Hedges': No. I meant this one. ''a book saying, "The Observers Book of Monsters by Claude Savagely", then opening a book with Loch Ness Monster, then turning the pages with Bigfoot, Were-Cow, and Were-Rabbit Here. Here it is. The hideous monster plaguing our parish. :Victor: The Were-Rabbit. :Hedges leaves :'Victor': So it's true. :'Reverend Hedges': The beast lurks within all of us, my child. The side that emerges at night as the moon rises into the sky. The side that savagely rips the leaves off any innocent cabbage. :'Victor': Spare me the sermon, Vicar. Just tell me how I kill him. I mean "it." :'Reverend Hedges': To kill such a creature would require nerves of steel and a bullet. :'Victor': A bullet? :'Reverend Hedges': A bullet. :'Victor': A bull... ''the window What kind of bullet? :Reverend Hedges: A bullet of pure gold. the doors, then seeing three gold bullets :Victor: Gold. :Reverend Hedges: Yes. Twenty-four karat. laughing :Victor: Reverend Hedges Get out of my way. takes three gold bullets Silly old fool. :Reverend Hedges: Beware! Beware of the beast within! :the door, then cut to the house with Gromit sitting in a chair, then looking at a newspaper saying, "Beast Strikes Again!", then beeping at "breakfast", then pulling a switch with vegetables falling on the table, then Wallace falling in the chair, then snoring then shirt to put on with face with a Were-Rabbit's ears :'Wallace': Perfect re-entry, Gromit. This veg diet's doing the trick, eh, lad? I feel smashing. ''takes a bite of a carrot So how's our rabbit-monster? Hope you're keeping an eye on him. :nods :'Wallace': ''around What's up, dog? :holds a mirror to Wallace with a face :'Wallace': Well, fancy that. Rabbit ears. That is a bitt odd. :puts the mirror away, then getting a newspaper :Wallace: And what are yoy tryin' to say, lad? :taps on the newspaper, then pointing at Wallace :'Wallace': What? What? What? You think I'm the...? Because of these? Oh, no. No. This is just a reaction to that healthy veg diet you've got me on. It's the toxins coming out. ''on the dog Silly old pooch. Thinking I'm the beast. :puts the newspaper down :'Wallace': Next thing you'll be saying is that Hutch is turning into me. ''looks at a newspaper :snaps, and turns the lights off, then opening a door :'Wallace': Hey. What are you doing, lad? Have you gone completely mad? :both hear him, rumbling :Hutch: Cheese! :Wallace: Cheese? :the cheese to Wallace, then Hutch appears, then gives the cheese to Hutch, then swallowing it :'Hutch': I do like a bit of Gorgonzola. :'Wallace': Oh, dear. :all start setting the carnival :Lady Tottington: Perfect. :Man 1: Ma'am. :Lady Tottington: Now, let's see. :Man 2 Coming through! :Lady Tottington: The trombola's arrived. And the bouncy Tottington Hall. Splendid. :man starts pumping the bounce house :'Lady Tottington': ''a box with a golden trophy with a carrot, saying, "Golden Carrot" It's going to be such a jolly competition tonight. I just know it. :Mrs. Mulch: Ya don't know nothin'. :Lady Tottington: What? :Mrs. Mulch: The beast has struck again. That's what. :Woman 1: That's right! :Lady Tottington: No, you're quite mistaken, Mrs. Mulch. The beast is in captivity. :Mr. Windfall: Oh, yeah? Then just take a look at my wife's brassicas. Ravaged in the night. :Lady Tottington: But I don't understand. Anti-Pesto told me... :Mr. Windfall: A pack of lies! :Mr. Caliche: It's not safe to bring our vegetables here. The show's off. :Lady Tottington: But this is simply dreadful news. The Tottingtons have held a giant vegetable competition on this very night for over 500 years. :Mr. Growbag: That's right. Not even the Great Duck Plague of '53 stopped it. :Lady Yottington: If only there were another way. :Victor: a gun to shoot at the bunnies What ho! :Lady Tottington: It's Quartermaine. :Victor: Heard you had a spot of rabbit bother. at the gun :Wallace: by trying to fix the Mind Manipulation-omatic Didn't this but used to...? Now. Now let's see. Where does this part go? part that turned into a carrot, then sniffing the part, then chewing Oh, it's hopeless. part throws to Gromit I'll never fix this flippin' machine. Me mind's just a rabbit-y mush. sobbing Oh, Gromit. I don't wanna be a giant rabbit! his nose with his ears :Hutch: The bounce is gone from his bungee. :gives Wallace a hug, then Hutch takes the part, looking, then Gromit continues Wallace to stop sobbing :'Hutch': Hey, presto! Rabbit rehabiliation. :'Wallace': But if I can't fix it... :'Hutch': ''the parts together Cheddar. :Wallace: ...maybe the other me can! :Hutch: I'm inventing, mostly. :Wallace: Look at me go! I'm a genius. :hear a doorbell :'Wallace': Awake! I can't answer the door. Not like this. :'Hutch': Charming. I'm Wallace. :'Wallace': I already am! Hutch! :opens the door, then Wallace runs :Hutch: Geronimo! :Lady Tottington: Wallace? :Wallace: Hutch Hang on a mo'. the door, whimpering :Lady Tottington: Wallace? Hello? I say. Open this door at once. :Wallace: Totty. :Lady Tottington: Lady Tottington, if you don't mind. I'm afraid I have some rather bad news, Wallace. Thing is, well, you've rather let me down with this beastly beast business. :Wallace: I suppose I have. :Lady Tottington: Yes. It's obvious to me that you have absolutely no idea where this poor creature is. And I'm afraid you've given me no option but to let Victor shoot the poor thing. :Wallace: Shoot it? :Lady Tottington: Yes. Wasn't an easy choice, but the veg competition has to come first. Besides, Victor's promised me it won't suffer. It will be quick and painless. :Wallace: hands grow into Were-Rabbit's hands How thoughtful. :Lady Tottington: I cannot deny it was a difficult decision to me. Because I've recently developed... :Hutch: Hurry! :feet grow into Were-Rabbit's feet :'Lady Tottington': ...feelings for you. :'Wallace': Feelings? Oh, well, never mind, eh? Ta-ra, then. :'Lady Tottington': ''the door Wait! Wallace! I haven't finished, yet. There's more that need to be said. :Wallace: Well, I'll give you a tinkle, shall I? :Lady Tottington: Can't we at least shake hands? Part as friends? :Wallace: It's not very covenient at the moment. Thanks for coming by. the door :Lady Tottington: Well, I... I... away, then Wallaces hears blowing raspberry, then crying :Victor: That's right, my lovely. You can say goodbye to your fluffy lover-boy. gives the gun to Victor :Wallace: You gotta help me, Gromit! Hide me. Anything. Before it's too late! Lad! :Hutch: Your Lordship. :looks out of the window with Victor and Phillip, then holding a rug with Wallace, then opening a door, then bringing a rug outside, then getting stuck to go out, then sniffing the carrots, then eating, then Hutch gets out of the jacket :'Hutch': Good night, Gromit. :kisses the bullet, then putting in the gun, then cocking, then whistling, then the female rabbit appears, then giving her a wink, then the male rabbit comes to fight the big rabbit, and Victor trying to break a door, then kissing on the female rabbit's arm, then honking the tail, then slapping the male rabbit, then snorting, then Victor appears, then using a handle ball by bouncing with Wallace and Gromit, then Victor uses a gun to shoot at the big rabbits Category:Dreamworks scripts